Now That She's Back
by 525600robstardreamer
Summary: "Don't tell me to give up on you, because I could never do that, you were my life four years ago and you still are. I know I made a mistake but everyone does. You can ask me for anything; just never ask me to leave you, to never see you, let alone stop loving you because that is something I refuse to do." AU and a little OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans (obviously). ENJOY!

She was back. She was somehow back after four years of not knowing where she went, she was back, and he didn't know how to feel. He was the reason why she left anyway, he could never get over the fact that he hurt her, he hurt her badly and he could never forgive himself for that. But she was back now, and he needed to talk to her before he lost his courage.

It was Rachel's birthday and Gar managed to organize a surprise party, although the surprising part was that he managed to do it without too much help, he tried to grow up to please Rachel. He also managed to convince _her _to come, to the party and she looked to be having fun, but he knew her long enough to know that she was avoiding him at all costs, and he couldn't help but feel guilty. He didn't mean for that night to happen, it was a stupid mistake that he would never forget, he wasn't in the right state of mind.

He noticed she was going inside the house, so he followed her. She was just washing her hands in the kitchen sink when he approached her and prepared to speak after four years.

"It's great to see you again, you look lovely." That was an understatement, she looked gorgeous, her hair as no longer as long or straight, it was curly and was past her shoulders. She was still the same height, but with her heels, she was just almost as tall as him. She was wearing a royal blue dress just past her knees and a white sweater over it.

"Likewise, and thanks," she was nervous to be standing there alone in the kitchen with him, she didn't want to talk to him although she knew she would have to, she needed the truth.

Her speech had changed, she didn't have a hint of her old accent and she talked more casually. The more he stood there, the more things he noticed had changed.

"So, um what do you think of the party?"He couldn't have asked a stupider question could he?

"It's great; it's nice to see everyone again after so long, I've missed them dearly and I found out things I never even knew." She was truly happy to see everyone again, and see how they had changed from their high school selves.

"Yeah well, that's what happens when you leave for four years." Apparently he could say something stupider, he knew he was at fault for her leaving but it felt good to say that, is that bad?

How could he say something like that, she left for very good reasons, reasons he could never understand. "I had my reasons to leave and everyone was okay with that."

Not him, he was not okay with her leaving, he asked everyone where she left and what had happened to her, but they never told him anything. The group didn't talk to him for a couple of months after what he did, they stayed friends but they were never as comfortable with him as they were before.

"Yeah well not everyone was okay with you leaving."

"Well the people that had my trust were okay with that, everyone else could've handled me leaving, I'm sure."

"So what happened to best friends forever, aren't best friends supposed to trust each other?" Before they started their relationship they were best friends they both knew that, they valued their friendship more than their relationship.

"They are but sometimes the people you trusted the most, can break your heart." She could never forget how terrible that night was for her, she found out a tragedy had occurred and then, when she tried to reach to her best friend, and found out what he was doing, her heart was broken and smashed to pieces.

"I never meant to hurt you Kori, I realize what I did was wrong bu-"

"Wrong! It was beyond wrong Richard, you cheated on me with the girl who hated me the most!" he cheated on her four years ago; when she went to his house, to find him he was in his bed, with a girl she never thought she could possibly hate even more. She left his house, devastated, she was so broken that night, and she couldn't handle it.

"I know, and I can never forgive myself for that but I was drunk and I made the stupidest mistake in my life." He woke up the next morning to realize that he was naked with a girl next to him and an extremely bad headache. He couldn't believe what he had done, as soon as he kicked the girl out of his house he went looking for Kori. When he arrived at her house, it was empty, all that was there was everything he had ever given her, absolutely everything.

"That doesn't make anything better, you betrayed me, and you said I could always count on you, but that night when I needed you, I couldn't count on you." Her eyes were streaming with tears, and all he wanted o do was hold her and tell her it was going to be okay. He knew he had cheated on her, but he never knew that she needed him that night.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me, and I know I can never make up for that but I'm here now, although I'm four years late, and you hate my guts, I'm still here for you." He could never make up for the fact that he wasn't there for her, but as he held his arms out to her and she walked up to him to receive his hug, he gained a little bit of hope.

"Everything is going to be okay, everything happens for a reason Kor, I know I'm late but tell me what happened that night, tell me everything." She was crying in his arms and it felt good to be held by her best friend, she knew it wouldn't last forever but she just wanted to forget that.

"That night I found out that Ryan had died, he was in a car accident with my sister, and he didn't make it and my sister has been in a coma ever since." He never knew that, gosh how could he have been such an idiot, he couldn't help but feel so much guilt. How could he have done this to her, the most, sweet and caring girl ever?

He held her closely and whispered caring words into her ear as she calmed down. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there and I know you can never forgive me, but I want to ask you for a second chance, please.

"Forget about me, Richard; give up because I don't think I can give you a second chance."

"Don't tell me to give up on you, because I could never do that, you were my life four years ago and you still are. I know I made a mistake but everyone does. You can ask me for anything; just never ask me to leave you, to never see you, let alone stop loving you because that is something I refuse to do."

"It's a little late for that don't you think?" she still loved him, she never forgot about him those four years, she could never forget her best friend and the love of her life. She wanted to give him a second chance but she was scared of getting her heart broken again.

"It is, but I'm not going to give up on you, not now not ever, I will convince you to give me a second chance, please Kori. You must still have feelings for me right?"

"I know I do, I have never once stopped thinking about you, please just give me a chance, that's all I ask." She wrapped her arms around herself and looked down.

"Just think about it please." He kissed her forehead and began to leave the room, she wanted to she really wanted to, but she didn't want to get hurt again, she also wanted to see if this chance could lead them anywhere

"Richard?" he was almost out of earshot, but he managed to hear her, "Yeah?"

"You, said I can ask you for anything right?"

"Yeah I did, do you need anything?"

"Yes I do, I need you to plan a good first date, because it may just decide whether I want to go on a second date," they both smiled at what she said.

She was giving him a second chance; she hoped she wouldn't regret it: he hoped it would be able to win her over.

**Questions? Thoughts? Suggestions? Let me know.**

**Don't forget to review, follow or favorite.**

**Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

_3:30 A.M._

_Thump. Thump. Thump. _

"Korrriii?"

_Thump. Thump. Thump. _

"Korrriii?"

The rock throwing continued, which caused her to wake up, look at the clock and get up. She had no idea why he was here let alone that early, she sighed and walked to the balcony and opened it.

"Its 3:30 in the morning what are you doing," She whispered harshly, he just smirked and responded.

"Kori it's 3:30 in the morning keep your voice down," she just ignored his comment and asked what he was doing outside her balcony.

"I came to pick you up."

"For what?"

"Well our date of course," she sighed once again, no wonder he was wearing a white shirt and dress pants.

" I gave you a second chance, and the choice of when and where to go, and you wake me up at 3:30 in the morning!"

"Um...yeah," he really didn't want to wake her up that early he just wanted to make this first date had things to do early the next day, so she was hoping to get a lot of rest, now she couldn't.

"I like my sleep Richard."

"I know you do, but this is the nest time to do our date, now you either get down here or I will go up there."

"Richard go home and get some sleep please, we can go on our date some other time." She walked back inside without hearing his response, and she gently closed the balcony doors, and walked to her bed.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

She groaned, why couldn't he just go away? She walked to the balcony and opened it, "How did you even get up here?"  
>"The tree was very helpful," he had climbed the tree, and now he was passing her into her bedroom, and looking through her closet.<p>

"What the heck are you doing?" he kept looking around her closet, even throwing stuff down on her floor.

"Whoa, hey this is a total violation of my privacy!" she angrily walked up to him but just as she was about to seriously hurt him he found what he was looking for.

"AHA! I can't believe you still have it," he turned around and that when she saw what he was looking for, it was a dress that she wore to his birthday dinner. The top was black with off the shoulder straps, there was a black lace belt, and the bottom was loose and a pale green skirt. She had kept that dress, and not only was he shocked but he was glad, she had saved her money to pay for that dress, it was the dress she wore when he asked her to be his girlfriend.

She blushed and looked down as she messed with her hair, "yeah well it was a very expensive dress and I wasn't going to get rid of it," they stayed silent for a little bit before she slapped his arm multiple times.

"What the heck, you don't go through my stuff Richard; now get out of my house!"

"Does it still fit you?" he asked her as he stepped out of her closet and into her room.

"I don't know, maybe."

"Hmm okay, well try it on it may be a little short but it's not that cold," he threw it on her bed as he took a seat as well.

"I'm sorry but how many times do I have to tell you to get out of my house!"

"Look Kori I know it's late or early depending on the way you look at it, but will you please put on the dress and go out on a date with me?"

After she thought about it she agreed," I just wish you would've given me a warning so I could have more time to get ready."

"One, you would've never agreed to go out on a date with me on this time if I told you, and two you look fine you just need to put on the dress and some shoes, and we can get going." She sighed and grabbed the dress as she walked to the bathroom.

"You could've dressed out here you know?"

She chuckled to herself, "No way that's your punish for waking me up at this time." She heard him sigh as she got ready; she washed her face and put on a little lip gloss and eye shadow. She just let her hair down since it was no longer long enough, she opened the bathroom door and walked out into the room, she could hear his breathe hitch.

"You still look amazing in that dress," he grabbed her hand and he twirled her around.

"Thank you," he stopped twirling her and she went to grab her sandals.

"Now come on we have to get going," he quickly grabbed her hand and dragged her out the door and into the car

"Wait I left my phone and my keys.

"No you didn't I have them in my pocket, now will you sit down so we can go," he closed the car door, and walked to the driver's side got in and started the car. There was silence for about three minutes before she spoke.

"So where are you taking me exactly?"

"I can't tell you sorry." They stayed silent as music played in the background, he didn't want to speak because he didn't want this date to get dramatic, and she didn't want to talk because she was worrying about the next day.

"So how was Steel city," eventually had to say something right?

"It was okay, I met a lot of new people, and it was different then here,"

"Didn't you miss your friends or Jump city?"

"Well yes all the time, I missed everything here especially considering it was so far, but now I'm back and I'm really glad to be home." They conversed about some random things that had happened since she left, purposely avoiding dramatic topics. They eventually arrived to the park, and he helped her out of the car.

_4:15 A.M._

"The park?"

"Yes, this where we used to hang out and we would eat pizza in high school, plus I made it and I need you to judge my culinary skills," he took a seat across from her.

She grabbed a slice, and began eating as he did the same, "I must say that your culinary skills are quite excellent, well done."

"Thank you, now what would you like to drink?"

"Some water would be fine please," he took out two water bottles, and placed them on the table. They continue eating and talking about random things.

"I really missed you Kori," at that she stopped eating.

"Richard, I-"

"Are you done eating because we have to get going?" they both knew this date was supposed to go as smoothly as possibly, so it made sense to avoid it.

"There's more?"

"Well yeah you told me to plan a good first good date and I'm hoping you're enjoying it so far."

"I am enjoying it, thank you I just wasn't expecting more though."

"That's okay now come on we have to get going." He put everything away and they walked to the car together and he drove to the one place he knew she would love.

"The pier?"

"You still love going to the beach right?"

"Of course I do."

"Good, were going to walk on the pier first and then we will go walk on the beach."

"Okay."

_4:45 A.M._

He parked and helped her get out of the car, he held her hand as he took her to the pier, it was dark but they still walked as they continued to talk and remember stories of when they were younger. They walked to the edge of the pier as they watched the waves crash against the sand

"I remember when you brought me here and took me on the Ferris wheel and we ate cotton candy and we watched the fireworks."

"I remember that to, it was pretty cool."

She blushed, "Remember when one day for my birthday you brought me out here so we could just watch the sunset."

"Yeah I remember, now I don't want to break the mood but come on we have one more thing to do." He grabbed her hand and they walked off the pier.

_5:30 A.M._

"Now before we walk on the beach I need to place this blindfold around your eyes, okay?"

"Okay," he placed the blindfold over her eyes and guided her towards the beach, the closer they got the more she could hear the waves, and they eventually came to a complete stop. He removed the blindfold and she gasped at what she saw.

There was a row of candles and in between a bouquet of different flowers, at the end of the candle rode there was a table. He grabbed her hand and they walked through the candles together, and as they walked she noticed that there were notes in the flower bouquets and they all had different dates with captions below.

_The day we met_

_The day we became best friends _

_The first birthday we celebrated together_

_The day we met our friends_

_The day I gave her the bracelet_

_The day I realized I was in love with her_

_The day I took her to the dance_

_The day I kissed her_

_The day we went on our date_

_The day I asked her to be my girlfriend_

_The day I gave her my mother's necklace_

_The day of our six month anniversary _

_The day she left, and the day I realized I screwed up_

_The day she came back _

_The day I asked her to give me a second chance _

By now they were at the end of the row and they were standing in front of the table, the only thing on the table was a candle, a rose, the bracelet, the necklace, and a single note with the date of that day.

_The day I begged for her forgiveness and the hopefully day she granted me a second chance_

"Look Kori I know I made a stupid mistake and that no amount of apologizing will make up for what I did but I want my best friend back. The past four years have been horrible, I didn't have my best friend with me and I lost the love of my life, I'm so sorry for what I did to you but trust me when I say this, I would do anything to get my best friend back. Kori I love you, I would do anything for you and I know that I don't deserve a second chance but I'm still asking you for one, so what do you say?"

She was crying, she could tell that he was sorry and that he really did love her, that what happened four years ago was a mistake and that he would do anything for her. She knew what she wanted to say because she could see all the emotions he was showing though his eyes and she could feel the love in his eyes.

"Yes."

_To be continued…_

**Questions? Thoughts? Suggestions? Let me know.**


End file.
